


In the middle of the night

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Oswald wakes up aroused, in the middle of the night, with Jim pressed behind him.





	In the middle of the night

Oswald woke up. He was laying on his side, Jim spooning him with one hand over him and the other underneath the pillow they shared. With eyes half open, he looked at the clock on the bedside table.

3:35.

He willed himself to go back to sleep. But, as tired as he was, he just couldn’t. In the silence of the room, his senses seemed to go into overdrive. The touch of a hand loosely hanging over his torso seemed to sear into his flesh. He could feel the silk sheets and the warm covers with his toes, the blanket weighing over him. The press of the other’s chest to his. Jim’s breath on the back of his neck. The fabric of his briefs stretched taut over his hard cock, the tip leaking.

Pushing back into the warmth of the embrace, he could feel Jim’s hard cock through their pajamas. 

He wiggled his butt a bit. There was no response as his lover was sound asleep. Slowly, he started gyrating his hips, pressing into Jim’s cock as his own pushed at the front of his boxers, the friction barely enough. 

The movement was small, as much as the space would allow. He could hear Jim’s breath speed up as his cock twitched against Oswald’s ass. The arm around his chest tightened, pulling him closer as he panted. 

“Mm, go back to sleep,” Jim mumbled as he nuzzled into his neck. Oswald responded by letting out a shuddering breath as he sped up the pace. “Oswald…”

“I can’t,” he whispered. They were alone in the apartment but, he didn’t want to disturb the silence. His arousal was driving him crazy. “I need you.”

“As much as I’m enjoying this, it’s too late… Or early, or whatever…” Jim swallowed back a moan. “Sleep and in the morning-”. He was cut off by Oswald who snaked a hand behind and shoved it in his boxers. Nimble fingers stroked up and down his shaft. He pushed into them. “Oswald…”

“Shhh. Just relax, Jim.”

Sleep left them both but, they were still drowsy, their movements sluggish. Oswald protested when Jim pulled his hand out of his boxers. But Jim only pulled him closer, now moving his hips in tandem, pushing into his backside. Oswald gasped and writhed, small sounds of pleasure rolling off his lips.

“You want me that bad huh?” Jim whispered in his ear, hot breath hitting the side of this face. He let his hand slide down Oswald’s body. He cupped him through pajamas then continued to rub over his hard-on. 

They stayed like that for a while, lazily rocking into each other. Both too sleepy to actually have sex. Jim was more awake now, more conscious of his surroundings. He pulled up Oswald’s pajama shirt, exposing his stomach. He let his hand roam, all other movement stopped for a brief moment as he flicked his finger over his lover’s nipple. He flattened his palm, kissing Oswald’s cheek before he settled back into the pillow.

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Jim…” Oswald groaned.

“Aren’t you tired?

“Yes, but…” he looked back over his shoulder. He took hold of Jim’s hand and placed it between his legs. “Please…” He rubbed himself with it, pushing into it at a slow pace.

Jim pushed himself up on his elbow. He leaned down, their lips almost touching. Oswald tilted his head and they met. They exchanged chaste slow kisses until Jim licked at his lips, asking for entrance. He let him in, their tongues twisting against each other, Jim pressing into his crotch at the same time. Oswald’s loosened the grip on his hand and he moved up.

He teased at the edge of Oswald’s pajamas and briefs, lightly stroking the flesh there then pushed his hand inside, taking a hold of his cock. Oswald moaned, unsure whether to move into the warm hand on his front or to push back onto the hardness pressing into his backside. “You’re really horney, aren’t you?” Jim asked.

“Yes…” Oswald whispered back, holding onto Jim’s forearm just before the hand was removed from his pants. He whined at the loss of contact as Jim pulled back entirely. He gripped at the pillow with both hands.

“Shhh, baby, I’ve got you.” He could feel Jim moving about and adjusting himself on the bed while he said that. His hand was back on him, this time pulling down his pajama bottoms along with his briefs. The touch of silk sheets on his bare skin was electric. 

Finally, Jim pulled him back, his hard cock pressing between Oswald’s cheeks, all barriers between them removed. He twisted his neck in time to see Jim lick his palm up to the pads of his fingers before he placed his hand under the covers again. He gripped his lover’s cock, dragging the wet digits over the leaking tip while he kissed and licked at the pale neck that was right in front of him. Oswald placed his hand on Jim’s hip, holding him close as they rocked. 

“I want you inside me.” Jim moaned at hearing those words. He moved his hand over Oswald’s hip and ass, his fingers dipping into his crack. He found the entrance with his forefinger, circled it, then pressed the tip in.

“Fuck. You’re still slick from last night.” He pushed his finger inside with ease. “Still lose, too.” He moved it around before pulling it out and shoving two of his fingers back inside. A choked moan was the only protest. Feeling his fingers move with ease inside the still sleep relaxed, slick entrance, he pulled them out and spit on his hand. Jim spread the saliva on his dick before lining himself up and pushing into the tight heat. 

It was just on the edge of painful, not really hurting but stretching him nonetheless.  Oswald stood still while his muscles relaxed. They exchanged lazy kisses, the sound of them french kissing breaking the silence. After a while, he moved his hips a bit, signaling Jim that he was ready. The other man picked up and started fucking him with slow, short trusts. His hand caressed every inch of skin he could reach. Oswald gasped, hands clutching at the pillow, his mouth slack in pleasure. 

The trusts sped up, Jim embracing him tightly with both hands. Oswald jerked as he felt the head of his cock press into his prostate. His legs started to quiver as the spot was hit over and over again. Jim kissed his neck, speeding up the pace even more. 

“Fuck.” He exclaimed into Oswald’s neck as he pistoned into him. “Fuck. Fuck.” His hips stuttered then halted.

“Don’t you dare stop” Oswald whined. “ **_Jim_ ** .”

“The condom. I forgot…”

“ **_Fuck_ ** the condom.” He punctuated his words by fucking himself on Jim’s cock. “Just fuck me. We’re both clean. I need you so bad. Dammit,  **_fuck me_ ** , Jim.” 

Jim shuddered out a breath, his hips moving on their own, meeting Oswald’s trust.

“Please.  **_Fuck me_ ** . Fucking cum inside me.” 

Suddenly wide awake, Jim detached from Oswald, throwing off the covers and got up. He pulled Oswald’s leg to the side, turning him on his back. He pushed his thighs apart, settled on his knees between them, then pulled Oswald onto his cock in one swift movement. 

Oswald moaned loudly, arching his back off the bed. Jim fucked into him relentlessly, hitting his prostate over and over again. He pulled him into a long, open mouth kiss, letting go of his hips to pump his cock in sync with the trusts. All Oswald could do was hold onto the bed sheets as his legs tightened around Jim’s waist, his orgasm nearing. Jim gave a couple more trusts, the last one burying his cock deep inside as it spasmed. Oswald came soon, the thrill of feeling Jim’s cum inside him tipping him over.

His entire body shook as Jim pulled out. He felt fingers probe at his entrance and let out a moan.

“Did I hurt you?” Jim looked up at him, worried.

“No,” he chuckled, “although I will be sore in the morning. 

Jim hummed in agreement, pushing his finger inside the wet, sticky hole. He leaned down for an open mouth kiss. The room filled with obscene wet noises of them making out and Jim’s fingers fucking into Oswald’s cum filled asshole. “Did you like it?”

“What? The feel of your cock inside me without any barriers or your cum filling me up?” It was Jim’s turn to moan. Oswald couldn’t see him blushing, in the dark room. “Yes, I’ve enjoyed it very much,” Oswald said as he pulled him into a long kiss. Jim covered his face in gentle kisses. He settled down beside him.

Blissed out, Oswald could feel sleep take him over again. He was a mess, his cum sticky on his stomach while Jim’s leaked out of him as his finger probed him in what he assumed was fascination. But he had no energy left to fret about it. He nuzzled into Jim’s shoulder, gently touching his neck as he drifted back into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by on tumblr and say hi, you can find me as deathbyotpin123 (same as here).


End file.
